Sunshine
by Born of the Dova13
Summary: Levi and Eren have finally made it to the beach. No titans in sight. All the happiness is short-lived. rated M to be safe


**Disclaimer I don't own any Attack on titan characters. If I were Hajime Isayama Levi and Eren would have been making out behind the trees a few episodes before the mission. And I don't own 'you are my sunshine' either. My friend Ella helped _A LOT_ with this fic so _, THANKS ELLA_**

* * *

Levi sat cross-legged on the golden sand, gazing out into turquoise waters of the sea. A shade nearly matching his lover's, Eren's, eyes. Eren was lying down with his head lying on Levi's legs. The waves gently flowed, stopping just as they touched the tips of Levi's boot. The pair loved the feeling of not having to look over their shoulders, keeping their gaze sharp in fear of a titan. Hopefully no blood would be spilled for a while  
" _You're my sunshine_ " Eren sang.  
" _My only sunshine_ " Levi sang back, at that moment teal eyes met steel ones. In unison, Levi bent his neck down and Eren propped himself up into his elbows, their lips capturing one another in a slow and passionate kiss. It had a loving rhythm to it. Hanji squealed as she drank in the sight, alerting the other survey corps members, all of them smiling at the sight. This peacefulness was short-lived as a mob of Military Police piled onto the beach where everyone was happy and relaxing. They glared at the happy couple kissing, lost in their own world, filled with only each other and their love.  
"Stupid homosexuals. It should be a crime." One of them muttered.  
"The right makes me sick to my stomach!" Another exclaimed. A string of insults followed, all thrown at Eren and Levi. They broke the kiss reluctantly and shared in shock at the angry mob of MPs. The mob marched in their direction, surrounding the pair. They grabbed into Eren, clinging to him like a vice.

 _You make me happy, when the skies are grey_

"Wait! What the hell is going on? Levi!" Eren called out to his fiance.  
"You're coming with us, monster" One man spat, thick with hatred. Levi was furious he hauled himself to his feet, faster than you could blink, he tried to grab Eren from their iron grip but it was in vain. After a few minutes of fighting, Levi was eventually overpowered and thrown into the sand. He may have been humanity's strongest, but he was no match against all the Military Police. The other Survey corps members had also been restrained and/or injured, with fighting too. Dark bruises covered Levi's body and he had a black eye and a bloody nose, none of that mattered to him. What did matter was Eren, the boy who meant the world to Levi. Eren, Levi's happiness, his irritation, his annoyance, his joy, his everything. He knew what was going to happen to Eren. The titans had been eradicated, his powers were no longer needed. They were going to execute him. Snuff out his life as if it were a candle. Levi howled in anguish and dropped to his knees, holding his head on his hands, eyes wide. Tears fell onto the sand beneath him, cascading down his cheeks and dripping off his chin. He couldn't care less what he looked like, the only thing he truly cared about was Eren

 _You never know, dear, how I love you_

"No... _please don't take my sunshine away_ " Levi sang aloud to himself.

 _ **~TIMESKIP~**_

Eren was lead into a small wooden platform and knelt down in front of a block of wood which had an intent in it. That indent where his neck would be placed. His head was roughly shoved down into the block. He looked into the crowd, at all the people chanting for his death. All but one. Levi stood all in black, a hood covering most of his face. But Eren would always recognize his lover. He saw the silver sheen of Levi's eyes underneath the shadow of the hood. Levi fought his way through the crowd, fiercely shoving people aside, he stood in front of Eren. Eren smiled at the words Levi was singing.  
" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ " Eren sang softly. Levi started to run towards the stage, soon to be stained with the blood of his fiance. As he attacked he sang.  
" _You make me happy, when the skies are grey_ " Eren heard this and it made him smile more, even though in a few moments he wouldn't be able to smile again.

 _You never know, dear, how I love you_

As Eren sensed the sword cutting through the air he found this time to utter five simple words to the man in front of him. The man with tears rolling down his face  
 _"I love you, Levi Ackerman."_  
Eren's head rolled off the wood and to Levi's feet staring up at his lover with sightless eyes. The smile still on his beautiful face blood splattered into Levi and stained the platform. Levi repeated Eren's last words back to his dead love with tears shining in his eyes.  
"I love you too, _so please don't take my sunshine_ -" her couldn't finish the line of the song so dear to them. Their to-be wedding song. He burst into tears, falling to his knees.  
" _Away_ " he finished, he couldn't move so Erwin and Hanji had to help him to the castle, where death lay in wait for Levi, with his own hands.


End file.
